User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction :) Part 7
*'English Class*' *Eli POV* Her eyes where red I could hear Adam trying to comfert her. I couldn't stand it poor clare how could she make it this hard. Im trying to do the right thing! What if thats only making it worse... Keep it together... she shouldn't be with me. '' "Okay class we are going to do mini plays! These are the partners of three Alli, Maddie, Alex. Jake, Thomas, Grace. Adam, Eli, Clare. And the rest of you pick your own partner. One of you get your plays."' Mrs. Doss.' '"Uhm... I'll get the play." Adam said then ran as fast as he could. Oh thanks Adam... very nice. Ok Eli pretend your working. I opened my black binder and there was a paper. It was an assignment that I thought I lost so i read it.' ''Her curly hair, her beutiful eyes Her lushis smile Her amazing beuty. Her name is for angels to sing of, She is a lost angel sent for me to guide... Altough our love is forbidden... I try to make it work... but I know it will never... My past is evil... hers is not. Clare is the one I l--'' '"Hey guys... we got Romeo and Juliet." Adam said worried.' '"Awsome." I said closing the binder.' '"Im so excited..." she said sarcasticly. Her words were like daggers. ' '"Okay class lets get started everyone outside!" Mrs. Doss said. I ran out i thought something fell, but watever.' '*OUTSIDE* *Clare's POV*' 'A paper on the ground... I think its eli's... Should I open it... No I'll just give it to the jerk... Well one little peek wont hurt anyone... ''I opened the page and read it. ''Oh my god... this was written today... he might still love me... but wat does the l mean really i could just be like and now turned to hate. Just leave it alone Clare. Give it to him.' '"So I'll be the camera man." said Adam. it looked like Eli was going to say that before Adam, but lost.' '"So Im Juliet... great." I said still mad.' '"Then Im Romeo..." Eli choked out.' '"We have to do the kissing scene." Adam said with a smile.' '"No." I said. "Im not kissing him."' '"Clare your the only girl!" Adam said. ' '"Then you and Eli switch cause im not kissing him.." I looked away when I said it. Adam looked at Eli then at Me. He sighed and put the camera on the table and started to walk away.' '"Adam!?" me and Eli shouted together.' '"No." Adam said pissed. "Either I tell you guys both of your fellings to each other or we all FAIL!" We both went qiuet.' '"God damn it! Eli loves you and I made his note fall so you can see it and Clare loves you so I made her note fall to."' '"You read my note?" Eli said quitly.' '"Yes... did you read mine."' '"Yes." We stared at each other for what felt like a year.' '"Then why did you hurt me.."' '"Because I didn't want to hurt you.."' '"But you did by leaving me... I have to go."' '"CLARE! WAIT!" But I was going. But like always he caught up tyo me and kissed me. I knew he wanted to be with me. That was no ordinary kiss. It was amazingly beutiful.''' Category:Blog posts